


Fix My Mistake

by StoryQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Murder, dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I quickly wrote out of a burst of darkness...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix My Mistake

To put it simple: it was me who killed Cas. There’s no mystery about it, no detailed investigation or any more evidence to collect. It was me who killed him, and it is me who shall be the one to fix the mess I made.

Dean is a wreck without him. I think he’s finally realised, realised what Cas actually meant to him. He meant a lot to all of us, but he was closer to Dean. I couldn’t separate those two for a very long time- in fact, I made a job out of it. It was an impossible task just dangling in front of my face. I just had to do it, to prove it was possible.

I guess it was possible after all.

But the thing it, I’m going to put this all right. I’m going to find a way to reunite Dean and Cas. They should be together forever. They’re meant to be together, destined to be together.

I can’t bare another tear from Dean. I can’t bare another night of listening to him sobbing. He won’t talk to me, which in itself I can understand, but he doesn’t eat either, nor does he wash himself, or do anything, in fact. He just sleeps and then when he wakes up, he cries himself back to sleep.

Dean shouldn’t live like this. My brother doesn’t deserve this kind of life. He needs Cas by his side. He needs his angel.

I know how to get them together again. I know how. I figured it out last night. I was trying to find a way to bring Cas back to life, to get him back to Dean, and I stumbled upon the answer while reading through the Book of Resurrection. It was right there. It was so simple.

The knife is cold in my hand. I don’t care. This will make Dean happy. All my mistakes will be fixed.

The knife is warm now. Wet as well.

They are together again.


End file.
